


Broken Heart on the Town

by DaisyChainz



Series: Unapologetic Smut [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pick-ups, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: Hux is looking to hook up at the club. He is very strategic about it.Kylo is looking for revenge sex. He has a plan as well.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Unapologetic Smut [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1290698
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Broken Heart on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @pizzzazlut for tweeting about super hot bathroom sex, and finally getting this fic out of my head!!

Hux leaned back against the bar, taking a sip of whiskey. He would probably end up drinking quite a bit by the end of the evening, but he had work to do before he could really commit to that.

There was a loud group that had taken over the far corner of the club. Stag from the look of the party favors. Hux wasn't into picking up taken men, but there was often a best friend of the groom that was lonely and stressed by helping plan someone else's perfect wedding.

That idea was quickly smashed when the bff started making out with another member of the party; much to everyone else's delight. It was a Very lively party that had consumed a lot of alcohol, quite early in the evening. Even by club-time.

Hux turned his attention elsewhere. There were a couple other single men at the bar. One looked to be drowning his sorrows and another was quickly joined by an s.o. There was what looked like a first date at the opposite end from where Hux was sitting. An incredibly awkward looking first date. Hux smiled as he looked away. That was definitely not for him. He didn't go to clubs to find true love. Or even a second date.

At best, the date might break up early and one might be looking for a distraction.

Several loud voices suddenly drew Hux's attention towards the front entrance. A group of rowdy men were coming in. Even over the noise of the busy club their sounds carried. They made their way through the crowd and found several of the tall tables by the dance floor open. They clustered around them, laughing and elbowing each other.

Hux watched them closely as they got organized enough to send two of their members for drinks. They made their way to the bar, not far from where Hux was sitting. They were both well-dressed men, maybe just a little younger than himself. The thinner one was fine-boned and beautiful. He looked Japanese, or at least of Japanese heritage. His hair was short in back, with long straight bangs that hung over his eyes. His companion was heavier set, with brown skin and a wide, handsome jaw. He had a neatly trimmed beard and his tight curls were dyed a dark red.

Hux didn't do threesomes very often, but he would certainly consider it with these two. They were blatantly flirting, but as he watched for a moment he quickly realized they only had eyes for each other.

He watched them go back to their table, short on drinks as they could barely carry three each. The one with red hair licked his fingers where he had sloshed on himself, after he distributed his drinks. As Hux watched, a man with long white hair spoke into his ear, laughing. Then he made his way to the bar, presumably for his missing drink.

Hux turned and took another sip, watching the newest member approach. On closer inspection, the white hair had fooled him as to the man's age. He was older than Hux, but probably wasn't much over forty. He turned when someone yelled "Trudge!" Hux looked over and saw a shorter, dark haired man waving with a cell phone in his hand. He pointed across the table from himself.

Trudge, whatever that was a nickname for, nodded and waved. He caught the bartender's eye and spoke rapidly as she leaned over the bar to hear him. Nodding she went to get his order. He turned back, seeming to be watching someone in their group closely.

Hux looked back across the dance floor, contemplating the group. He sipped his drink, curious but not certain if there was anything of interest for him there. He scanned the room again, no one else catching his eye. The stag was even more boisterous, and the only other single looked ready to cry.

Hux didn't mind having to put some work into his pickup, but he refused to spend his evening having his shoulder cried upon. He was looking to have fun.

Trudge made his way back with two drinks. Hux watched curiously, wondering who the other drink was for.

He went back to his empty seat, dodging his friends as they jostled each other and laughed. Sitting, he set the other drink at the end of the table and Hux realized there was someone else there, slightly apart. As he watched, Trudge spoke to the other person, pushing down their cell phone, nudging the drink forward. Trudge leaned towards him talking, then they clinked their glasses together in a toast. Hux was watching the new friend's distractingly full lips when he said "fuck that guy," and took a long drink.

Bingo.

It was a classic set up: Broken Heart out on the town with friends.

Hux shifted so he could get a better look at the BH. It got even better. BH was a big guy: big features, bigger hands. His broad chest strained his shirt. Long dark hair spilled almost to his shoulders. If the rest of him matched those wide shoulders, Hux was very interested indeed.

Moving around the increasingly crowded dance floor, Hux positioned himself properly. Not where BH could see him, but Trudge could. Trudge had apparently assigned himself the keeper of the BH, making sure he wasn't texting his ex or crying in his beer. That meant he was probably playing wingman, too.

BH wouldn't notice him looking, but the wingman sure as Hell would.

The first two from the bar made their way out onto the dance floor, pressed against each other in a way that had nothing to do with being squeezed by the crowd. BH watched them, grinning at the catcalls and lewd comments being shouted by his friends. The one grinned and drew them further into the crowd as Red Hair gave them all the finger.

Hux realized that Trudge had disappeared and he looked around quickly to locate him, hoping he hadn't spotted another admirer first.

No. And no need to worry. Trudge was at the bar ordering shots.

As he came back Hux made certain to watch BH, not that it was difficult. He was quite easy on the eyes, and from this view Hux could admire that magnificent ass. BH was wearing jeans clearly meant to draw the eye. The way he was sitting made his t-shirt ride up, just a little. Enough to show off the dimples on his lower back. 

Hux made certain to look away from BH, just in time to make eye contact with Trudge as he returned with drinks. He quickly looked away once he was certain Trudge had seen him. BH immediately drained two of the shots set before him. He let out a whoop and his friends egged him on and high-fived him afterwards.

Finishing his whiskey and allowing himself to get caught looking two more times, Hux went for a refill.

He reinstalled himself at the bar, glancing a few more times as BH and Trudge sat with their heads together. Finally BH rose and headed to the bar. Trudge was watching BH and Hux.

Hux had placed himself in the direct line BH would have to take to skirt the dance floor. Luckily, the spot next to him had remained open. BH made a beeline for it, focused solely on getting more drinks.

He reached the bar and ordered four more shots. Hux took the opportunity to lean over and tell the bartender, "put those on my tab."

BH looked at him on surprise, clearly seeing him for the first time. In spite of himself, he looked Hux over appraisingly.

"That's not necessary. These aren't all for me."

Hux smiled charmingly, enjoying the way BH was admiring his hair. He had long ago learned to use people's interest in red hair to his advantage. "I assumed as much. Your friends seem to be having a good time over there."

They both turned to watch. Those at the table were laughing loudly, telling stories over each other. The two on the dance floor were all over each other, barely even dancing. BH cleared his throat, glancing at Hux watching them. Hux turned and smiled at the blush creeping over BH's cheeks. He collected the shots from the bartender.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Hux watched him make his way back through the crowd. As soon as he reached the table, Trudge learned in and was questioning him, glancing back at the bar.

Hux just hummed with a smile and went back to his drink.

The whole table soon was in on it, sending BH for increasingly more frequent rounds.

"This is getting ridiculous." BH told him. "I can't let you keep buying all my stupid friend's drinks."

Hux waved him off. "It's my pleasure. And really, they're doing me a favor."

BH looked sharply at him, his look even more appraising. Hux could see the thoughts churning.

Hux put his hand out. "I'm Hux, by the way."

"Kylo." He took the offered hand and Hux marveled at how it eclipsed his own. He looked Kylo in the eye and didn't release his hand right away.

"Nice to meet you. Kylo." He smiled as the blush made it back over his face.

"Well." Kylo pulled his hand free as the bartender placed his order down. "Thank you, again." He collected the drinks then paused as he started to turn away. "Would you like to join us?"

Hux smiled. "No, thank you." He noted the disappointment on Kylo's face. "But if you get tired of your friends, I could buy just you a drink."

Kylo blinked at him, lips parting in a smile. He looked him up and down again. "Yeah, ok." And he was making his way back to the table.

Ordering another, Hux smirked into his drink.

Hux watched Trudge working on Kylo. A few more shots and some friendly encouragement, and Kylo was back at the bar. In his wake were hollers and wolf calls. His cheeks were red from more than just the alcohol by the time he reached the bar.

"Is that offer still open?" He stood a little awkwardly before Hux.

He patted the bar stool next to his. "Absolutely, pull up a chair." He winked.

Kylo sat, back straight. Apparently the alcohol had only loosened him up so much. "Sorry." He said as Hux motioned for another round of shots. "I don't do this very often."

"Let me guess," Hux said, eyeing him. Kylo's eyes followed his movement. "Nasty break up, friends took you out to cheer you up?"

"Something like that." Kylo huffed. He downed the first shot. Hux drained his drink and reached for the next.

"Look," he said as the first gulp burned its way down. "I'm not here looking for anything, just to have fun. You wanna have some fun, Kylo?"

Kylo took another shot and winced. "You know what? Yeah." He looked Hux in the face. His eyes were such a dark brown they almost looked black in the club lights. "Having fun was actually the plan tonight. Maybe throw some pictures up on the IG, let him be jealous while I forget all about him." Kylo suddenly turned on his stool and leaned into Hux's space; he didn't lean away. "Do you think you could help me with that?"

Hux grinned, "that happens to be my specialty."

Lips parted, eyes glued to his lips as he spoke, Kylo was almost panting. "Good. I could use a specialist."

Leaning in like he was going to kiss him, Kylo's eyes going wide, Hux said "then let's get started." He grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

Kylo followed with a surprised laugh. "I can't dance!" He protested.

"Neither can I!" Hux yelled back. He found a spot for them in the crowd, somewhere they could get lost and not feel seen. Kylo stood and watched him for a moment as he started moving, just his hips and arms at first. Just enough to break the ice and get Kylo started moving too.

Hux knew better than to get too sexy too fast. The point was to have fun, get Kylo to loosen up, get comfortable with him. It didn't take long before they were both laughing and moving with the crowd. Hux kept them out there for a few more dances, then led them back to the bar. He ordered more shots.

Kylo downed one, then paused with the second in his hand to look over at his friends. They were still drinking, hard. The two love birds had rejoined them. Kylo was smiling.

"They seem like good friends, taking you out like this."

"Yeah," Kylo grinned, turning back around. "They're kind of a wild bunch." They both turned at the sound of hooting and loud comments. "Like those two; that's Vicrul and Kuruk." They had their tongues down each other's throats, one leaning the other back on their stool--with plenty of encouragement from the rest. They were giving the stag party a run for their money.

Grinning, Hux threw back the rest of his drink. The night was going exactly as planned. In fact, looking at Kylo in those jeans? Better than planned. "Maybe we'll end up giving them a show by the end of the night too."

There was a pause, then Kylo stood and tossed back his last shot. "Let's go see."

Kylo had still seemed pretty sober, more so than Hux felt, but he suddenly wasn't dancing like it. He had gotten comfortable before, but all apprehension went right out the window as soon as his feet hit the boards again. Hux couldn't help but stare as he moved with the music and the other bodies crowded around him.

Gambling that his friends weren't really who he wanted to give a show to he said "Damn, your ex must be one huge asshole to have let you go." Hux had his hands around Kylo's waist and his mouth practically in his ear.

Kylo smirked and twisted his hips. "You got no idea. Stupid bastard."

Laughing, Hux pulled him closer by his hips. "He must be. Just look at you."

Kylo pulled back just far enough to look Hux in the eye. Regardless of his motives, Hux wasn't lying. Kylo was gorgeous. Whatever he saw seemed to satisfy him, or he decided being flattered by a good looking man was exactly what his ego needed. He nodded and ran a hand over Hux's hair. "He would be so damn jealous if he saw you."

"Too bad he can't see this then." Hux said, and leaned in and kissed him.

Kylo only froze for a moment, then his hand tightened and he was kissing him back. They were still moving together, but they weren't paying any attention to the music.

Licking into Kylo's mouth, Hux let his hands wander across his back. Kylo responded even more enthusiastically than he had hoped, but after a few moments he broke the kiss. "That was nice. But we've got all evening."

Kylo caught his breath, then smiled. They danced for a while longer before going for more drinks.

*** **

They crashed through the bathroom door, faces glued to each other, hands everywhere. "Whoa." Said someone who skirted them as they left the bathroom. There didn't seem to be anyone else at the moment, but Hux was almost beyond caring. Kylo had spent the evening getting more and more suggestive and flirty, to the point where Hux wasn't certain who was actually being seduced. Right then his tongue was down his throat, and his hands down his pants. As much as his huge hands would fit down Hux's skin tight jeans.

Hux broke for air. He glanced around the bathroom. It was fairly nice by club standards, but still. "You sure you want to do this here?"

Kylo reached for the button on Hux's pants. "It was this or the alley. It's cold out."

"We could always go somewhere." Hux didn't have a car and he tried not to go to people's homes, but somehow Kylo seemed to deserve better.

"Not waiting one more minute. I want this, now." Kylo got the button and was working on Hux's fly. Hux was absolutely not going to argue with him.

He grabbed Kylo's wrist and dragged him to the last stall. "In here," he said, giving him a push. "Don't want to get interrupted. Especially by your friends."

Kylo gave a throaty, drunk giggle. "Vicrul and Kuruk were already in here." He added in a loud drunk whisper, "they get off on blowing each other in public."

Smiling, Hux locked the stall door and pushed Kylo against the wall. It wasn't far, there wasn't a whole lot of space. He swatted Kylo's hand away when he tried to finish undoing his pants. Hux's dick gave a protesting throb.

Hux kissed Kylo again, opening up his pants instead, swallowing his groan as he pulled his dick out. He had been hoping Kylo was a big guy all over, and he wasn't disappointed. "Holy shit." He squeezed him and breathed across his lips. "Hold on."

Hux resituated himself and managed to get on his knees. Kylo groaned as he stroked him, admiring his size and shape. "Perfect, Kylo." He met Kylo's blown eyes as he closed his lips over the swollen head.

Kylo was so hard he could feel his pulse across his tongue. Hux swirled and stroked, using the tip to stroke up the underside as he pulled off. A strange guttural sound came straight from Kylo's chest.

Hux dragged the blow job out as long as he could, stroking and bobbing his head, choking himself on that amazing cock. If his own dick hadn't been demanding attention he could have listened to Kylo's sounds all night.

But he just couldn't wait any longer. He tightened his grip and sped his movements. Kylo's hands had found their way back into his hair, and now his grip reflexively tightened. "Shit, shit, shit. Shit! Hux!" He ground out, panting like he had run a mile.

Then he was coming and Hux was swallowing every drop. He stroked him a few more times, licking him clean. Kylo gave a long shudder under his hands.

He stood and pressed himself bodily against Kylo, trying to find the slightest relief. He kissed him again, deeply. Kylo was a little slower to respond, but he cupped Hux's ass and pulled him against himself more tightly.

"Fuck, you're amazing. My ex never gave head like that." He rumbled into Hux's ear.

Hux panted, "I thought you were supposed to be forgetting about him."

"Sorry, the difference was just too much."

Instead of answering, Hux said "I want that ass." He figured it couldn't hurt to ask, but he was perfectly willing to accept a blow job. He would have taken a hand job at that point. 

Without protesting, without balking, without a word, Kylo nudged Hux back so he could face the wall. Hux couldn't help but stare stupidly at the sight of Kylo shimmying his ass out of his jeans.

It took a moment to get some blood flow to his brain, then Hux started searching his pockets. "I've got lube, just a sec." His brain short circuited again as Kylo wiggled his ass.

"You don't need it." He said smugly. He glanced back over his shoulder at Hux's skeptical look. "Really. See for yourself."

Reaching down, Hux took advantage for a moment to feel Kylo's muscular ass cheeks. He gave them a squeeze, then reached his fingers in between. He froze, then joined Kylo's sudden laughter.

"Fuck." He breathed out. "You really were planning on having fun tonight." Kylo squirmed as he played with the end of the plug he had found there. "Damn."

He pulled away just long enough to pull his own pants down and give himself a quick stroke. He moaned, he was so turned on it was almost agony.

Kylo let out a loud groan as he pulled out the plug, an even louder one when Hux pushed his dick past his slicked-up rim. He thought about shushing him, then decided against it. "Fuck it." He said, grabbing Kylo's hips and giving him a good hard stroke. "Let me hear you, baby."

Kylo obliged.

Hux heard people coming in and out of the bathroom, heard their hushed comments and nervous laughter. That just made him want to make Kylo yell even louder. He fucked him fast and hard, bottoming out with every stroke and almost coming out completely every time he pulled away. Kylo's ass was tight and sweet. His ex really was a stupid bastard.

Kylo was moaning so loudly and squeezing him so tightly, he was pretty sure he was going to come again. He slid one hand off his hip and grabbed his dick, trying to match the movement of his hand to his thrusts. It was difficult; he was drunk and close to coming himself.

Kylo didn't seem to care. He came again with a loud cry, reaching one hand back to urge Hux on. His hand squeezed his ass as he quivered and moaned, and Hux lost all control and came.

Kylo was all but collapsed against the wall, one hand thrown over his head, the other still reached behind to grip Hux's ass cheek.

As soon as Hux was able to talk he leaned over his ear and breathed, "still thinking about your ex?"

Kylo mumbled back, "who?"

Once they had reasonably pulled themselves back together--now sex drunk as well as on the shots--Hux sent Kylo back to his friends; plug securely back in place to keep his come in. He stopped at the bar for one more whiskey as he called a car, congratulating himself on the perfect evening.

He had cheered up his Broken Heart, gotten to fuck a perfect ass, and was pleasantly drunk. Best of all, there was not even going to be an awkward morning after. Hux signed his bill with an extra hefty tip for the ever-attentive bartender, then tipped his glass in salute before downing the last swallow and staggering out to meet his car.

*** **


End file.
